1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device management processing to be performed by a management apparatus for managing a plurality of network devices connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technology of the related art, for example, in the case where a user sets settings of a peripheral device, such as a printer, connected to a network, a user interface of a printer driver has a function of displaying the reason why a particular setting cannot be made.
With this function, the number of human errors made by users can be reduced (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-323364).
However, the above-mentioned function relates to settings of a printer driver and does not relate to settings regarding management of resource data in a peripheral device.
In recent years, a network system in which a virtual information processing device is implemented through cooperation of information processing devices, such as a copying machine, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction device, has been discussed.
Under such circumstances, in a network environment where an information processing device, and a virtual information processing device formed by cooperation of information processing devices, coexist, it is necessary to manage resource data, such as font data and address list data, to be distributed to an information processing device.
In this case, it is problematic that management load, arising from management regarding a virtual information processing device that reflects distribution of resource data to an information processing device, increases.